After Love
by Jopru
Summary: What may of happened after the Xena Trilogy of the first season....


After Love  
  
This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by MCA, Universal Studios, or Renaissance Pictures concerning Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. This story is for fun and no money was made from it.  
  
The lone man sat hunched at the fire he was absently stoking. The man didn't move other than to play with the coals. To anyone who came upon the camp, he looked like a weary traveler. To anyone who knew him, he looked battle fatigued. Lost.  
  
Whirring images kept running through his mind. Of being loved again by a woman, of a best friend who was always by his side. Shivering, the rampant image of betrayal, of fighting the one person he had called brother. It hadn't mattered to him that he hadn't fought to kill, that when it came down to the final conclusion, he had thrown the knife away, unable to. It had been hard for him, the realization that she had used him, hadn't loved him at all. In the midst of all this, his thoughts changed to when the two had ended up lovers. His walking into the camp and finding the two together, and knowing. A final humiliation to his already shattered heart.  
  
Again his thoughts returned to the battle.  
  
He hadn't wanted to join, to stay in the same camp for that matter. He'd argued, begged, and pleaded against it, nothing changed the mind of this man. He also knew he was already beaten for he couldn't let his friend go without him. They had made a pact and in his heart he knew he'd honor it. No matter the cost.  
  
They had beaten Darfus, had worked as a team. While he was outside battling the whole of the gang, Hercules' had went to save Sal from Gregus. Turning, as he knocked yet another unconscious, he saw Xena and Darfus fighting on the steps. Watching, as they headed into the building where his friend was, he barely ducked in time to keep his ears intact. He hadn't had the time to worry about anything else while he fought for his life against the odds. Suddenly, there was Sal, holding a ladle and hitting the scum on the heads as he threw them at him. They quickly took care of those who were left.  
  
Where was Herc? Realizing, that he and the Warrior Princess were still in there fighting, Iolaus ran to help. As he and Sal ran down the stairs, they watched as Gregus went up in flames. A fleeting thought ran through his mind that he wasn't needed. Shaking this thought off, he helped his friend round up the rest of the gang for the local authorities. The battle was done.  
  
When he came back from saying goodbye to Xena, Iolaus was gathering his possessions. Hercules watched this for a moment, "What are you doing Iolaus"  
  
Without looking at his friend, Iolaus continued. "I, I have to go Hercules. I'm already late."  
  
"Late for what?" Hercules sat down as he followed Iolaus' movements with his eyes. "I thought you were looking to stop Xena?"  
  
Although he didn't cringe outwardly at the name, the hunter glanced at his friend to see if he noticed. Thankful that the demi-god didn't seem to, he straightened and put his water skin over his shoulder. Grabbing up his sword, he finally met his friend's eyes as he held out his hand. "I won't be gone long Hercules."  
  
Taking his friends arm in a warrior grip, Hercules looked into blue eyes, eyes that always seemed to be the soul of his best friend. Taken aback, Hercules released his arm, not sure what to say for he wasn't completely sure what it was he saw.  
  
He stood silently as his best friend, his brother walked into the woods that surrounded the encampment.  
  
Iolaus had walked most the day, not sure where he was going, just the need to get away. He concentrated on his surroundings. Purposely keeping his mind blank of all other thoughts. When it was too dark to see he decided to make camp. As he sat staring at the fire, he couldn't stop his thoughts. Leaning into the fire to stay the cold, images of the last few weeks again ran through his mind.  
  
Shaking his head, he rested on his back, sighing. "Well, that's what you get."  
  
As his eyes closed in slumber, one lone tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Making good time back to his mothers house, Hercules thoughts were on his friend. He was worried about him.  
  
Even though he was angry, Hercules had known Iolaus would help them in the fight against Darfus. And though Iolaus hadn't trusted Xena, he'd pushed away most of his anger to assist.  
  
Smiling as his thoughts turned toward Xena. He hadn't planned on getting that close to her. But Gods knew she made him smile. She was his match. It had felt good to care again.  
  
His smile disappeared as he thought of how Iolaus had almost walked in on them, how he had seemed to know. The look on his friends face. Hercules stopped for a moment. 'Is this why Iolaus left?'  
  
As the sun was setting on the horizon, Hercules was almost upon his mother's door. Since he and Iolaus had split, he had went nonstop to get home. He hoped his mother had kept something warmed on the hearth as she always did. Shaking his head he laughed. She never knows when I'll show up or whether-or-not Iolaus will be with me. She'll have a large pot on the fire.  
  
When the sun had begun to arise, it was to a blonde warrior breaking camp. Hoping that by keeping on the move, he could outrun his feelings. Again, he hoisted his sword upon his shoulder and continued on his journey. A journey to nowhere.  
  
Not having eaten for the past couple of days, Iolaus finally headed toward a village. Figuring he'd stop and eat, grab a few supplies and be on his way again within an hour, he entered the inn. Not looking at anyone he headed to the bar.  
  
"Some stew and an ale." Iolaus said as he set his sword on the counter in front of him.  
  
Rubbing his hand across his eyes, he didn't look at the inn keeper as his order was placed in front of him. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome young man." The inn keeper started to turn away, stopping, he asked quickly before he lost his nerve. "You're Hercules friend are you not?" "I know him." Came the terse reply. Stirring his food around on his plate, not really hungry, Iolaus sighed. "I'm sorry, yes, Hercules is my friend."  
  
"I thought so. A few months ago, you and he saved my daughters' family from bandits." The innkeeper smiled. "Please, the meal and ale are on the house."  
  
"Thank you, but I don't expect you to...."  
  
Before he could finish his reply, the innkeeper interrupted. "But you don't understand, these bandits were ready to kill them. We owe you two so much. My daughter was with child, my grandson was born two days later."  
  
Smiling for what seemed the first time in weeks, Iolaus nodded modestly, "We were glad to help."  
  
Lifting the last bale of hay, Hercules answered his mother's question. "I don't know mother. He just said he had somewhere to be."  
  
"Hercules? What really happened out there? I can't believe that Iolaus wouldn't tell you where he was going." Alcmene worried. "Did he go after that woman who tried to kill you both, Xena was it?"  
  
At the mention of Xena's name by his mother, Hercules was sure his face had turned red. "No mother, Xena, well, she's good now and I uhm, well...."  
  
"Hercules?" The tone of voice required that he look at her now, no other words needed. She wanted answers and wanted them now.  
  
"Mother, I really don't want to discuss this now."  
  
"Hercules, Alcmene"  
  
Hercules looked up, smiling when he saw who it was. "Jason, how have you been?"  
  
The two men exchanged warrior handshakes. "Hercules, it's been to long. Where's Iolaus?"  
  
"Oh, he had some things to take care of. So Jason, what brings you out here?" Hercules looked around, not seeing any other riders with the King of Corinth. It wasn't often he saw Jason without at least one of his entourage.  
  
"Just thought I'd stop in and check on one of my favorite ladies." Jason looked at Alcmene and smiled.  
  
"Let's go get a glass of tea." Alcmene took his hand in hers, smiling. She then turned and took her sons arm in her other and led them both toward the house. "Jason, Hercules was just about to tell me about he and Iolaus' last adventure. It seems to revolve around this woman named Xena."  
  
"Frowning, Jason looked at Hercules over Alcmenes' head. He'd heard of the Warrior Princess before, had even sent his troops to protect villages from her. He'd also heard what had happened with Xena and Iolaus. He knew the hunter always held his emotions inside himself. He too, wanted to hear what Hercules had to tell, but for different reasons.  
  
After finishing his meal, Iolaus stopped at a vendor and haggled over a few supplies. Turning east, he headed out of the village. Heading into the deep woods, Iolaus pondered over what the innkeeper had told him. He was right, Hercules and he always worked better together. Sighing, without making a conscious decision, Iolaus headed to the only home he had known since Hercules and he had become friends. He headed to his second mother, he headed to Alcmene. He just hoped Herc wasn't there. He wasn't ready to face his friend quite yet.  
  
Quickly relaying to his mother and Jason what had happened in the battle with Darfus, leaving the more personal parts out, Hercules felt a relief. He always felt better after talking to his mother.  
  
After enjoying a cool drink with Alcmene, Jason turned to his old friend. "Let's take a walk, Hercules. If your mother doesn't mind that is?"  
  
"No, you two go on ahead, Jason. I've things I need to finish here." Alcmene smiled at him. "Please, join us for dinner."  
  
"Yeah, Jason, mothers cooking is better than your cooks." Laughing, Hercules headed out the door.  
  
Jason took Alcmenes' hand in his and gently squeezed it, then followed Hercules out the door. "I'd be delighted."  
  
When Alcmene turned away from her son and his friend she was not only smiling, she was also blushing.  
  
Nearing Alcmenes' Iolaus stopped to refill his waterskin, he felt rather than heard their presence. Slowing standing, he scanned the area. Not seeing anything immediately, he readied his sword, loosening it from it's sleeve. Moving as if he thought he were alone, Iolaus headed back to the path and headed to his destination.  
  
Wary still that he was being followed, he acknowledged that if they didn't show themselves soon, he'd have to flush them out. He couldn't risk any harm coming to Alcmene.  
  
"Alright, out with it Hercules." Jason demanded as they stood at the streams edge. He wasn't going to play any games about this.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Jason." Hercules picked up a stone skimming it across the surface.  
  
"Oh, really? Alright, I'll spell it out for you, where's Iolaus? What really happened in this battle? What happened with Xena that you don't want your mother to know? Is that plain enough?"  
  
"I told you, Iolaus said he had to take care of something." Straightening, Hercules looked out on the path that headed to his mothers home, wishing his friend were heading up it now. It wasn't like Iolaus to be gone so long without sending word. He realized that Jason was waiting for more answers. "When we were readying our attack, Xena and I became, uhm, close."  
  
"What?" Jason turned to His friend. "After what she did to Iolaus? And you for that matter?"  
  
"She's changed Jason. We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."  
  
"Does Iolaus know about this?"  
  
"Yes. I tried to talk to him before the fight, to explain. " Hercules finally turned to Jason. "But you know Iolaus. Gods, I should've made him listen."  
  
"Hercules, remember Medea?" Jason said softly, memories flooding back to him.  
  
Hercules didn't reply. That's all he kept thinking about these days it seemed. Had he done exactly what he had accused Jason of doing so many years ago? Never mind that Iolaus and Xena were over, his friend had thought he was in love with her at one time.  
  
Knowing he was nearing the turn to go toward Alcmene's, Iolaus decided it was time to find out who was following him. Quickly, dodging behind a tree, he waited. Finally, six mercenaries quietly made their way down the path. Stepping out to face them, Iolaus couldn't help himself. "About time you showed up."  
  
"Smart words for a lone traveler." Sneered the closest as he charged Iolaus. "Get him!!"  
  
Unsheathing his sword, Iolaus stood ready, waiting for the onslaught. Blocking a blow, he flipped over the mercenary into the two following behind, knocking them unconscious. Quickly, he swung back around to finish what was started with the first. The other three were working their way around to surround Iolaus. Thinking to himself that these guys were pretty easy, Iolaus didn't see the other eight that arrived behind the first group.  
  
Shaking himself out of long ago memories, Jason looked across the stream at the woods. "Do you hear that Hercules?"  
  
"Let's go." Hercules was already across the bridge and just breaking into the woods. Jason was close behind.  
  
Near the bend the sound of battle was louder. Hercules grabbed a broken off limb handing it to Jason. Nodding, Jason let Hercules know he was going to go around, and headed off the path through the trees. Hercules rounded the bend into what was a full scale fight. Iolaus was taking on at least eight mercenaries, and six more lay on the ground. Tapping the closest one on the shoulder, Hercules punched him when he turned around. Picking up two by their collars he banged their heads together. "Having a party Iolaus?"  
  
"Herc." Iolaus ducked a right, came up behind his opponent and as he turned, gave him a roundhouse kick to the chin. Swinging on the balls of his feet, he turned to meet another charging at him. Almost before he could steady himself, the mercenary was upon him with his sword. Blocking the first swing, Iolaus parried a thrust back.  
  
Jason had come upon all this ready to defend whomever was being harmed. Seeing it was his friend in the midst of all this, he chuckled to himself. Not one to stand down in a fight, Jason picked up a fallen mercenary's sword and joined the melee, "You won't be needing this."  
  
Iolaus was having a time, parrying with the leader. He was a better swordsman than the others. Backing the mercenary into a tree, Iolaus hit him on the head with the handle, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Iolaus behind you!"  
  
Kicking behind him, Iolaus made contact, flipping the man backwards. Turned and as the man tried to get up, kicked him again. Looking around for more, Iolaus found no one, for all were either unconscious or retreating. Seeing the King of Corinth finishing off one of the few still willing to fight for retreat, Iolaus smiled. "Just like old times huh Jason?"  
  
"Sure, except I'm getting to old to keep getting you out of trouble Iolaus."  
  
Walking over to his old friend, Iolaus took his arm. "Getting me out of trouble? Hey, I was minding my own business when..."  
  
Laughing, Jason shook his head. "Iolaus, you'll never change".  
  
Iolaus laughed with him. Looking over to where Hercules was, the smile left he face. "You left one."  
  
"Stay down!" Hercules was walking over to his friends, when one of the men started to get up. "Iolaus, where have you been? What happened here?"  
  
Iolaus walked over to where his pack was. Retrieving it and his other possessions, he didn't have to look at his friends "I told you Hercules, I had some things to take care of. I don't know who these guys are or what they wanted."  
  
Standing, Iolaus stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad to see you Iolaus. I'm sure mother will be too."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing Alcmene too. Boy am I starving." Iolaus started towards the bridge that led to his second mother.  
  
Jason and Hercules glanced at one another as they followed their friend. Both had noticed how the hunter wouldn't quite look at Hercules. Iolaus couldn't believe he'd just done that. He wasn't really angry at Hercules, he just couldn't explain it. It was himself he was more angry with.  
  
Alcmene looked up from flowers and saw her son by heart heading up the path, followed by Hercules and Jason. Slowly standing, she shielded her eyes to get a better look, not liking what she saw. 'Oh dear, Iolaus looked, well, he looked beaten.' Walking toward the trio, Alcmene smiled at them. When Iolaus reached her, he just hugged her, no greeting, no words. Alcmene hugged him back, looking up at her son, eyes questioning. "My Iolaus, I've missed you too."  
  
Hercules watched as Iolaus, the one who was never at a loss for words, silently hugged his mother. 'Gods, what brought that on?' He definitely needed to talk to Iolaus alone.  
  
"You boys go wash up, dinner will be ready shortly." Alcmene held Iolaus away from her and looked into his eyes. "I had a feeling you'd be here tonight Iolaus, I made your favorite."  
  
"Thank you, Alcmene" Iolaus whispered so only she could hear. Clearing his throat, he said louder, "I'll just take my things inside and go wash up then, can't miss my favorite meal."  
  
"That's the only thing that could get him to wash up so easily." Jason laughed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way to wash up myself, I don't want to miss a great dinner either."  
  
"I'll be right there Jason. Mother, I...."  
  
"Hercules, I don't know what happened between you and Iolaus, and I'm quite sure I don't want to know. But I suggest you straighten this up, Iolaus looks like he hasn't slept for weeks." And with that Alcmene headed into the house to finish the preparations for dinner. Passing Iolaus on the way, she squeezed his hand, smiling.  
  
Iolaus paused seeing Hercules waiting on him, not sure if he was ready for the confrontation the Demi-God was sure to demand. Taking a deep breath, he continued on his way towards the stream, towards his best friend. When he reached his friends side he looked up at him. "Please Herc, not now."  
  
Nodding, Hercules stayed silent for now, he knew when Iolaus was ready they would talk. He also knew now, he had hurt his friend. Silently, walking side by side, the two arrived where Jason was finishing cleaning up. Looking at them he was again reminded of their younger days. Days when the three of them were inseparable, when they studied, worked, and played hard together. Broken from his revelry, Jason looked at Iolaus. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh not much. Just things like, so, what brings the King of Corinth out this way?" Iolaus chuckled as he knelt down to throw water on his face. He always did like to goad Jason. "You know Jason, you kinda fought like you were old too."  
  
Laughing, Hercules looked at Jason, "He's right you know. You were looking kind of rusty out there."  
  
"I'll have you know there's no rust anywhere near me." Jason was laughing with them. "But then, Iolaus, trouble always did follow you, didn't it? I seem to remember a story about a certain person who....."  
  
"Now, now Jason, none of that." Iolaus stood looking out over the fields to the woods. "I hope we scared those guys off."  
  
"Don't worry Iolaus, I don't think they'll bother anyone tonight. You had them pretty well taken care of." Hercules replied. "You have no idea why they attacked you?"  
  
Relieved they were on safer talking ground, Iolaus shook his head. "No, only that they were following me since the last watering hole. I had no choice but to confront them there since they didn't show themselves beforehand."  
  
"Smart thinking Iolaus." Jason put his hand on Iolaus' shoulder. "No telling what might of happened had they gotten to Alcmenes'. Speaking of her, I believe I'll go and see if she needs any help."  
  
As he turned to head back, Jason looked meaningfully at Hercules. "Don't be too long."  
  
Hercules watched Jason head up the hill to his mothers, turning back to Iolaus, he found that the hunter was sitting on the bank staring at the water. Sitting beside him, neither man said anything for a few moments, just enjoyed the comradery of the other. Finally, not able to stand it any longer, Hercules looked at his friend. "Iolaus, I, well, I don't know how to say it any plainer. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Herc, don't.."  
  
"No Iolaus, let me finish. I took you for granite, I asked you to accept that Xena had turned good, because I needed you at my back, and you did. I failed you. I didn't think of what that was doing to you. Then, when you came into the camp, after Xena and, well, you know. I knew by the look on your face and in my heart it was wrong or I wouldn't have jumped away from her."  
  
Iolaus looked at Hercules for a long time, not saying a word. "No Herc, it wasn't wrong to feel. Gods know, you deserve something special in your life. I just had a problem with who it was with. Hercules, not only did she try to kill us at one time, she used me, no, she didn't just use me, she hurt me. I thought I loved her, heck, I thought she loved me. Then, here I meet up with you and not only do you expect me to make camp with her, fight beside her, then I walk into camp to find the two of you had, had, well, just had. I didn't know what to say or do for that matter. I don't know which had hurt worse Hercules, what she had done before or that a friend, no not just any friend, that you could do that."  
  
They both sighed, glad that it was out in the open. Hercules finally replied. "Iolaus, I guess we didn't think, it just happened. You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt you for anything."  
  
"I know Herc. I just had to get away and deal with it. Besides...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just, well..." Giggling now, Iolaus turned away. "Well, let's just say your timing was off."  
  
Jerking his head up, Hercules looked at his friend who was now laying on the grassy bank laughing. It was with that remark, Iolaus found himself sitting in the stream. Sputtering, looking at his friend who had just thrown him in the water, Iolaus laughed harder. "Herc, your face is red."  
  
Jason turned from the window to Alcmene. "It looks like dinner might be later than you planned."  
  
Stirring the food on the fire, she glanced up at him. "Why do you say that Jason?"  
  
"Well, the two of them are playing in the stream at the moment."  
  
Jason watched her for a moment while she bustled about the kitchen. Had he never noticed how beautiful this woman was? He walked over to where Alcmene was just getting the plates out, reaching out to take them from her, their fingers touched. Alcmene looked up into Jasons' startled eyes, hers equally confused. When the two soggy friends finally walked up to the house and entered the kitchen, they found a smiling Alcmene and Jason setting the table. 


End file.
